Bring It On : College
by breathoffreshair
Summary: Torrance, Cliff, Missy, and all the rest of the squad are in college, and deals with romance, action (kind of) humour, and everything really Mainly TorranceCliff, MissyJan. By the way I uploaded this previoulsy but it got deleted somehow!
1. AdVaNcEd cHeM bOrInG!

Torrance sat in Advanced Chem. Bored. Again. Why had she taken this class again? Oh yeah! To get her mother off her back. She looked up, and smiled as she saw Cliff come in through the door.  
"Cliff Pantone! You are late, again!" Mrs. Fowler growled at Cliff from her position at the blackboard.

"Yeah, I am sorry! I had some stuff to do." Cliff apologised, as he slid into his seat next to Torrance."Well, make sure it doesn't happen again!" Mrs. Fowler turned away, and began talking about enzymes or some crap like that."Hey baby." Cliff smiled at Torrance, who looked much happier now he was here."Hey." Torrance whispered back, giving him one of her gorgeous smiles. He remembered when he first met her in Study Hall, and she had flirted with him. He was so lucky to have her."And as your exams are approaching, I would like you to begin revision projects. Now the subject will be on everything we have done this year, and I am expecting around a 5000 word essay." The whole class groaned as Mrs. Fowler announced the homework. "But, I will let you do it in partners."

Naturally, Cliff and Torrance both said "Will you be my partner?" at the same time, and they both laughed.

"I wish you were in all of my classes, Cliff. They are so boring without you." Torrance said to Cliff, gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah, so do I." Cliff replied. "Hey, want to come back to my place after school?"

* * *

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Torrance exclaimed, and with that the bell rang for second period.

Torrance was waiting at her locker impatiently. The last period had ended at least 20 minutes ago, she thought as she glanced up at the ticking clock on the wall.

"Come on....Cliff, where are you?" she silently asked in her brain. Just as she started to walk away, a running figure came into view. Cliff.

"Hey, babe sorry I am late. I had to talk to this teacher! You'll never guess what he said!" Cliff gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek and took her hand as they walked to his car.

"What?" Torrance smiled, as Cliff unlocked the door to his car. They both climbed in, and Cliff drove off. Torrance was used to her boyfriend's forgetfulness and zest for life, so the fact that he was so happy didn't really faze her. She wound down her window and let the gorgeous Californian sunshine in.

"Well... you know you sampled my track on your music for Nationals?" he started the conversation, keeping his eyes on the road, he was a careful driver.

"Yeah...." Torrance replied, and bent down to switch the radio on. She found a cool rock station she knew Cliff would like.

"Well....." Cliff smiled, keeping Torrance in suspense.

"Cliff, just tell me!" pleaded Torrance, she hated it when Cliff did that!

"Okay, well you know that new music teacher, you know the one who just graduated and came straight to teach at our school?"

"What's her name?"

"Oh, it's a he .... Mr. Burgess, you know him?" Cliff replied, sliding one arm over the back of Torrance's seat, while still keeping an eye on the road. Just as he said the teacher's name, he felt Torrance stiffen and look around at him.

"Mr...Burgess?" she asked, kind of nervously Cliff noticed.

"Yeah, you must know him. Are you okay; you look kind of...pale?" Cliff struggled to find the right word. The truth was Torrance suddenly looked awful. But as she heard this, she quickly pasted a smile on her face.

"Me..? Oh yeah, I am fine...so carry on." Torrance turned back to look out of the window, and tried to regain her composure.

"O.K." Cliff said, forgetting the moment instantly when he remembered what the teacher had said. "Oh my God! He said that he could get me and my band (A/N I am gessin he had a band ... well cos lyk he can't xactly play guitar and drums and woteva els at da same tym can he lol: s) a RECORD DEAL!"

Torrance once again turned around, but this time out of surprise and disbelief. "Oh....My.....Gosh!!" she breathed. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly!" Cliff replied, as he pulled into his driveway. "I can't believe it, Tor. I mean he's gotta get a demo and we still don't know for sure, but I don't know, I kind of have this good feeling!"

"You are so gonna get it! You band is so good!" Torrance climbed out of the door and walked over to the front door where Cliff was standing, key in hand. "But you better not forget me when you are famous and surrounded by beautiful women!"

"Of course I won't." Cliff whispered and drew her into a long gentle kiss. "I love you."

* * *

Cliff unlocked the door to the 2-bedroomed apartment that he and Missy shared, since they both went to college. It had a simple, open-plan living room, and a kind of hallway which lead off to the bedrooms and bathroom. The kitchen, which was connected to the lounge, was where Jan and Missy were sitting, studying together. And when I say Jan and Missy, I mean Jan and Missy as a couple. They had got together around the same time as Cliff and Torrance, after Jan had confessed he had been in love with her ever since he first laid eyes on her, at the try-outs. As for Courtney, well, she was out of the picture after Jan had walked in on her with Aaron.

"Hey guys!" Missy jumped up to greet them. "Want a drink?"

"Oh yeah, a drink would be good, actually, do you have any Diet Coke?" Torrance sat down on the cream coloured sofa, and kicked off her shoes.

"Yeah, sure. Cliff?" Missy asked, as she reached for the top shelf for some glasses.

"Hey, let me help you with that." Jan stood up and got the glasses, kissing Missy on the way down.

"Oh come on guys get a room!" Cliff laughed, sitting down on the sofa next to Torrance. "And I am fine thanks."

"Sorry!" Missy giggled, prising Jan's hands away from her. "Here, Torrance." She passed Torrance the ice cold drink.

"Thanks, so are you guys going to Jake Hall's party tonight?" Torrance asked, taking a sip from her drink.

"Erm, don't know yet, do you want to go Jan?" Missy questioned.

"Yeah, sounds cool." Jan replied, wrapping his hands around Missy's neck.

"Well, Cliff, we need to go study for our project. Come on!" Torrance sighed, pulling Cliff up off the sofa.

"OK, OK!" Cliff replied, finally getting up and walking to his bedroom.

"....so enzymes are basically special chemicals that speed up the chemical reaction taking place in cells...right...Cliff?" Torrance nudged Cliff who sat next to her on his bed, gazing affectionately into her eyes.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Cliff asked, smiling.

"Yes, loads of times, but I still love to hear it!" Torrance laughed, and looked at her new watch her mother had bought her after doing so well at Nationals. "Damn, it's nearly 6:00! I have to go get ready okay?"

"Oh, stay a little longer!" Cliff whined, holding her hand to stop her from going.

"Don't you want me to look my best?" Torrance asked, and pulled back her hand. She put on her shoes, and walked to the front door. Cliff rushed over across the hall, and opened it for her.

"Yeah, course I do! But you're gorgeous just the way you are." Cliff replied, gently kissing Torrance on the lips. "You sure you don't need a ride home?"

"Cliff, it's just round the corner!" Torrance giggled.

"I'll pick you up at 8, OK?"

"Sure!"


	2. NeCkLaCeS AnD 'PaRtIeS'

Torrance opened her humungous closet. She was lucky to have a friend like Darcy who had a generous dad. Darcy, Casey, and Torrance had all moved in together, after Darcy's dad had bought her a 5-bedroomed mansion just around the corner from the college. Torrance's bedroom was huge, overlooking the local park. It was painted a bright, zingy pink, and her duvet was a deep purple. Her walk-in closet was so big you could practically class it as a bedroom itself.

"Hmmm." Torrance thought to herself. What should she wear? Her eye caught her old Ranche Carne cheerleading uniform, its bright red triggering loads of memories. But she couldn't wear that to a party! No, she picked out a short white mini-skirt, and her white high heeled sandals, and decided on her black halter-neck top to top off her casual, yet sophisticated look. She slipped on her clothes, and looked in the mirror.

"AHHH! My hair!" her hair was a complete mess, and she only had half an hour to do it. So she got to work, styling. She decided to curl it, and put it in a side parting so she could clip part of it back. She added some periwinkle blue eyeshadow, which she knew complimented her eyes, and added some of her new sparkling lip gloss. She looked perfect, and she hoped Cliff would think so too. She grabbed her silver handbag, placed her phone in, and her lip gloss. She checked the mirror one last time, and then rushed down the stairs. To her surprise, she found Darcy in the lounge, studying.

"Hey, Darcy, aren't you coming to the party?" Torrance questioned, and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"Don't.Even.Ask." Darcy growled. "I have to study for this stupid test, when I could be out partying, I hate Math!"

"Geez, it's a hard life!" Torrance laughed. "Where's Casey?"

"Oh, I think she's out with her boyfriend."

"Casey has a boyfriend? Aww that is so cute!" Torrance said, smiling at the thought of it. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I know!" Darcy replied.

"Anyway, I have to go, OK?" Torrance waved, grabbed her front door keys from the shelf and opened the door.

"Hey." Cliff said. "Woah, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, you look great too!" Torrance smiled at her handsome boyfriend, and climbed into the car.

"Erm, Tor, do you know where the party actually is?" Cliff grinned playfully, as he made his way out of the driveway.

"No! I thought you knew!" Torrance giggled. "What are we going to do?"

"Well....seeing as we can't find the party, why don't you just sit tight and I'll find some other place for us to chill out?"

"But....Cliff..." Torrance smiled. Her boyfriend always had good ideas up his sleeve, she wondered what he was planning. She tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear, and leant back in her seat.

"No buts... Tor... no buts..." Cliff leaned over and kissed her.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Torrance leant forward, with a playful, suspecting face.

"Now, Miss Shipman, why would I do a thing like that?" Cliff laughed as he pulled out onto the main road.

"Hmmm, I wonder." Torrance said sarcastically. Giggling she reached over and turned the tape player on and 'Just What I Need' started up. "Oh, have I ever told you how much I love this song?!"

"Well, you should seeing as I wrote it for you, and about you." Cliff replied, pulling to the side of the road. "You know, Tor, I meant everything I said in that song, you really are my everything."

"Aww, Cliff, come here." Torrance leant over and he wrapped her up in an intimate hug which seemed as thought it lasted for ever. As they pulled away, Cliff couldn't resist kissing Torrance's cute little nose.

"Oh, and Cliff, I didn't really want to go to that party anyway!" Torrance laughed, but was silenced with a long, romantic kiss from Cliff.

"Torrance can be so naïve sometimes." Missy laughed to Jan as they drove through Mr. Frosty downtown.

"Aww, she can be kinda sweet." Jan replied, pulling into a parking bay.

"What, so you don't think I'm sweet?" Missy said, pouting.

"Come on, Miss, I think you're sweet, cute, beautiful, what more do you want?" Jan smiled and hugged her. "But I don't even think I would fall for that trick! I can't believe Cliff made the party up so he could propose."

"I know, being that romantic is kinda unlike my brother." Missy laughed. "It's about time though they have been together for, like ages!"

"Yeah." Jan replied, handing Missy her Vanilla ice cream. "Do you think you'll get married one day?"

"I dunno." Missy replied. "Hopefully."

"Oh, this is a bit off the subject, but do you remember that necklace we saw the other day in the mall?"

"What, the one with the two hearts like intertwined at the bottom?"

"Yeah." Jan said, nodding, leaning over and opening his glove box. "Here, um , I bought it for you."

"Jan! It's beautiful!" Missy smiled as she opened the blue velvet box, finding the diamond necklace sparkle.

"I had it engraved to, see?" Jan said, carefully pointing to one of the hearts, where one said Jan and the other said Missy. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"Jan, I don't know what to say, it's perfect. I don't know what I would do without you." Missy leaned over and gave Jan a passionate kiss, which just confirmed everything they both had said.

"Cliff, where are we going?" Torrance asked as Cliff drove down through a deserted road.

"I thought you would have guessed by now." He pulled into a parking bay, and suddenly Torrance realised they were at the beach. It looked stunning in the evening twilight, and there was not another soul in sight.

"Well, what do you think?" Cliff said, as he turned off the engine, and jogged round to open Torrance's door.

"It looks ... beautiful." Torrance took Cliffs hand, and stood up. They walked down the wooden board walk, and sat down in each others arms, sharing their body heat.

"Tor, the reason I brought you here, was I know you like it here..."

"I love it here." Torrance turned, and gave Cliff a reassuring smile, before turning her head and resting it on his chest.

"Well, I love you with all the love in my heart, you're my everything you know...?" Cliff struggled to find the words, and became even more nervous. "...I want to be with you forever, for you to have my children, for us to grow old together. Just seeing you or hearing your voice makes me smile, and your touch makes me feel complete. I don't know, I guess I feel like we were just made for each other." Cliff leant down, and saw Torrance crying, silently smiling through her tears. "And, ...will you marry me?

Torrance nodded through her tears, as she was too touched to form words, and was immediately swept up into a long kiss with Cliff hugging her as if he would never let go.

"Oh Cliff, I love you so much." And the couple stayed wrapped up on the beach until dawn.


End file.
